


We Might Be Friends By Then

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Arousal, Attempted Seduction, Coming In Pants, Control Issues, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Denial, Trust Issues, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After giving Flint the final piece of the page, Silver wants to know where they stand and Flint lets him know, after a fashion.





	We Might Be Friends By Then

 

“Stop.”

Silver halts there at the door at the command in Flint’s voice. He turns back, looking at Flint questioningly, then at Gates who looks at him blankly. Silver’s on his own here.  

After a moment Flint simply sighs and gives Gates a nod. A look passes between them that Silver doesn’t catch the meaning of.

“I’ll give the course to DeGroot.” Gates assures Flint and heads for the door. He plucks the page from Silver's pocket and claps a hand to his shoulder as he passes Silver. “Tread carefully, lad.”

Silver just stands there while Gates goes out, leaving him alone with Flint.

“Well?” Flint barks at him, like he’s supposed to know what’s going on here.

“Well what?”

“Sit down for fuck’s sake and stop dripping everywhere.”

“It’s a little hard not to.” Silver counters. “Unless you want me to take my clothes off.”

It comes out as a ready quip, nothing more, nothing less. He has no notions towards gaining Flint’s favor in that way. But perhaps he should have, judging from the slight shift in Flint’s position, the way he leans back in his chair and assesses Silver across his desk, the steady gaze now fixed upon him with new absorption. The intensity there is startling; it makes Silver want things he hadn’t previously given room in his mind for, the possibility of an interlude with Captain Flint.

“What’s stopping you?” Flint murmurs.

“Excuse me?”

Flint shrugs. “Your clothes are wet. They’ll dry faster if you take them off and hang them up.”

It’s all very well to state it like that, like this is just a simple matter of reason and not anything more. Silver hesitates, but there’s a flicker of something in Flint’s eyes, a subtle set to his jaw, that makes Silver think he’s not simply imagining things here.

“Very well.” Silver says and reaches for his jacket. He strips it off and hangs it over the back of the chair.

Flint remains silent so he carries on removing his boots and setting them aside. His shirt is next and now he knows Flint is watching him over his rum, his eyes lingering on Silver’s chest. The shirt goes over the globe in the corner of the room.

Silver looks around for somewhere to lay his breeches out to dry and at last places them over a wooden chest in the corner of the room.

Now he’s only got his smallclothes on, and they’re as damp as the rest of his clothing, clinging to his skin. He moves subtly, letting Flint get a full view of his backside before he turns round to face him.

Silver slowly draws them down his hips, stepping out of them and tossing them to land over his breeches.

He smiles at the look on Flint’s face.

“What?” Flint snaps at him, taking a sip of rum.

Silver smiles slightly. “It’s simply nice to see a look of appreciation is all. Usually when you look at me, all I can see is the decision between strangulation and throwing me overboard warring there in your eyes.”

He’s rewarded briefly by the surprise on Flint’s face before it’s hidden again.

Flint licks his lips. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying you want me.” Silver stands in front of him completely bare now. This isn’t how he had intended to play it when he first came aboard the ship, but now that matters have presented themselves such as they are, he’s hardly going to ignore this golden opportunity before him.

Flint’s gaze sweeps over his nude form. “And?”

Silver nearly buckles with nerves and satisfaction. “The very use of ‘and’ implies my statement is correct.”

“And I’m saying so what?” Flint spreads his hands apart. “What does it matter?”

“A week ago I said we might even be friends after I gave you the rest of the page and now here you are admitting that you want me.” Silver shrugs. “I’d call that progress.”

Flint snorts and pours more rum into his cup. After a moment he reaches for another and pours some for Silver as well. He holds it out to him.

Silver hesitates and then slowly walks around the desk to take it from him. As soon as his hand is within reach. Flint drops the cup and grabs his wrist, pressing him tightly against the desk. His other hand draws a dagger from his boot and presses its tip to Silver’s thigh, close enough to his genitals that Silver freezes immediately.

They stare at each other, sweat gathering on Silver’s forehead to mingle with the drops of rain still lingering there from his hair.

“It makes no different if I want your cock.” Flint breathes, hot and menacing, against his skin. “What matters is what I decide to do to you. How long you remain useful upon my ship, to me. Is that clear?”

“That depends.” Silver says, slightly nervous at the knife pressed close to his groin. “What sort of usefulness are we talking here?”

“You’ve already given me the page.” Flint says. “Why play this game now?”

Silver’s laugh catches him off-guard. “Because as you yourself just said, what matters is what _you_ decide to do next. It makes no difference what I want, does it now? You could simply cut my throat and be done with it.” He swallows tightly as the dagger presses harder against his skin, pricking slightly. He doesn’t dare look down.

“So then,” Flint says. “What do you want?”

“This?” Silver hesitantly reaches out a hand to touch Flint’s chest. He rests it on Flint’s shirt, just touching him with his palm. That’s all.

Flint stares at him then slowly drops the hand holding the dagger and sinks back down into his chair.

“I’m not in the mood to play games.”

“What game?” Silver’s chest heaves with adrenaline as he realizes just how easily Flint could have killed him right there. “Jesus, you act like no one’s ever found you attractive before.”

Flint reaches for his rum and ignores him.

“Is that it?” Silver asks idly. “You like the thought of men, but just the thought? This itself holds no appeal for you?” He takes his cock in hand, letting Flint see it fully, resting in his grasp.

“What do you know?” Flint’s words are heavy on his tongue.

Slowly Silver lets go of his cock. He reaches down for the dropped cup between their feet and sets it on the desk. Reaching for the rum he pours some for himself.

“Ask me then.”

“What?” Flint looks at him surprised.

“Ask me what I know.”

Flint’s brow furrows into quizzical lines. “About?”

Silver chuckles at his expression. He can’t help it. He takes a sip of rum, grimacing faintly at the strength of it, and just leans against the desk.

Flint’s sitting there, waiting for him to say something more and Silver intends to. Even if seduction doesn’t end up being the final move here tonight, he’s aware that matters have shifted between them. Flint can use him aboard this ship; he just needs to see that.

“When was the last time you let yourself have something you simply wanted?” He asks curiously.

Flint ponders that as he finishes the rum in his cup and holds out it for Silver to pour more, which Silver does readily. “There was an edition of _The Blazing World_ aboard a ship I took a few months ago. I’d only read it once and never fully...” He trails off at Silver’s expression. “What?”

“A book.” Silver says in disbelief. “That’s the last thing you let yourself have because you wanted it?”

Flint’s grip on his cup tightens. “Most of the things I want I cannot have so I tend not to dwell on them overly long.”

“Then why not take advantage of one that you can have?” Silver says. He had meant to leave it there, to move on to other topics and exit the captain’s cabin eventually with hopefully more knowledge gained of how the man’s mind worked, but Flint has simply drawn him straight back here.

Flint considers. He takes another sip of rum and then rests the cup on the arm of the chair while he gazes at Silver. “If I did that, if I fucked you, and let you spend the night in my cabin, after I’d used your mouth and cock  and body in any way that I see fit to do, and make no mistake, they would be well used by the end of the night, what would you expect from me in the morning?”

Silver blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“What would you expect from me afterwards?” Flint repeats.

Silver clears his throat. “I was a little distracted by the ‘well-used’ part’.” He drops his hands holding his cup down in front of his groin and Flint grins.

“I wouldn’t expect anything from you.” Silver says. “We both know why we’ve made this arrangement and why I’m currently here aboard your ship. You’re barely tolerating me and I don’t even like you, so there’s no chance of misguided affections springing up from a simple fuck between us, now is there?”

“Move your hands.” Flint says.

Silver swallows. “Why?”

“I want to look at your distraction.” Flint makes a little ‘come on then’ gesture at him with his free hand.

Slowly Silver moves his hands.

Flint licks his lips at his cock arching proudly from Silver’s hips, aroused and eager.

“Look,” Silver starts to say and then stops as Flint sets his cup aside and rises to his feet. He stands there gazing at Silver for a long moment.

 And then Flint goes to his knees and Silver stares down at him wordlessly as Flint takes him in his mouth. This is so not what he expected; this is so much more. His hand slides over Flint’s head to rest on his ponytail and then, because he simply he can’t resist an opportunity, he tugs gently on the restrained hair there.

Flint moans around his cock, something that sounds encouragingly like more, so Silver does it again.

Flint’s fingers dig into his backside, holding him firmly in place. Silver’s fairly sure he couldn’t have escaped even if he wanted to, and he really doesn’t want to. This has to be a dream. There’s no way he’s actually standing naked in the captain’s cabin with Flint between his legs, sucking his cock like he’s been dead for years and brought to life once more by the sight of Silver’s body. It’s impossible.

Flint draws off to graze his teeth over Silver’s balls and no, this is not a dream, even Silver couldn’t dream up this scenario.

He grips the desk as Flint slides the tip of his cock back between his teeth once more, just holding him there.

Flint shoots a look upward at him and once again Silver gets the idea that he’s supposed to already know what to do here. His fingers tighten out of reflex, and Flint murmurs in response, wrapping his tongue around Silver’s cock.

Silver’s hands grip the desk as Flint’s appetite for this overwhelms him. Flint draws off and then wraps a hand around the base of Silver’s cock, plunging it back down his throat.

The pressure, the heat, the mere force of Flint’s need threatens to destroy him and he can’t hold back.

“Fuuuck.” Silver moans as his knees nearly crumple and he comes with a rush down Flint’s throat.

When he can focus again, he tries to clear his throat and gather his thoughts. “Do you want me to-“

“There’s no need.” Flint says brusquely, dropping his hand from around Silver’s cock.

Silver looks down and there, spreading across Flint’s crotch is a tell-tale stain.

Flint gazes back at him, his cheeks reddened but he’s brazening it out, not giving a single fuck if Silver knows he just came in his breeches without Silver even touching him.

Silver swallows wordlessly. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do now. His clothes have barely had enough time to half dry.

He waits, still clutching the desk as Flint rises slowly to his feet.

“Lie down.” Flint sounds exhausted, gesturing towards the bed in the corner. He sounds like he can barely function and that thought itself is more than a little worrisome, if intriguing.

Silver lies down on the bed, trying to figure out what Flint is going to do next.

Flint strips down to his shirt and smallclothes and spreads out on the other side, his shoulders and hips barely touching Silver’s, but touching nonetheless.

Silver waits, but Flint doesn’t make a move.

“What happened to the well-used part?” Silver can’t help asking.

There’s a rough noise that sounds like a laugh buried somewhere in Flint’s chest, struggling to get out into the night air. He raises an arm and places it behind his head.

“I’m a little bit out of practice.” Flint murmurs. “Give me a while and then I’ll make good on my word.”

That certainly sounds promising.

“Well, that was interesting.” Silver says after a moment when Flint’s been silent and the room feels a little too empty of words for his liking.

“As they say,” Flint says dryly. “Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.”

“Enemies.” Silver’s voice is amused. “Is that what we are now?”

“We’ll see.” Is all Flint offers.

He rolls over his side, his back to Silver, but the weight of him pressed against Silver’s frame is warm and comforting in a way it has no right to be.


End file.
